Baby You're All I Ever Need
by McSwerekL0v3r
Summary: Okay so this one here is Someone Special only has a prologue with it as well... Enjoy... Have added a bit more to the first chapter/prologue to help with understanding it a bit more... It picks up from the end of S3 E13 sort of... So far just Andy and Sam but the other characters do make appearances too...
1. Prologue

**_Baby you're all I ever needed_**

_Title of story the same as song written by Paul McDonald and Nikki Reed, this is the theme for this story… Seemed appropriate at the time…_

It couldn't be true, I couldn't be pregnant? If it was true, brilliant just not yet, not with me and Sam only just being back on track. We'd only just got to a place where we were talking and communicating on the same level.

Pausing mid-thought I looked down at the plastic stick in my hand… it's positive great! _Please_ let Sam still asleep… I say to myself as I put the stick back in the box and chuck it in the rubbish praying silently I hadn't woken him up as I went to the toilet, I knew I should include him in this but I needed to be sure first…

As I climbed back into bed I felt Sam move ever so slightly… We were always so clued into each other's movements even in sleep…

"Andy? He mumbled reach his arms out casually.

"Yeah?" I said quietly moving towards him gently and leaning down to kiss him.

"Is everything alright? You were in there a long time?" He asked rubbing my back as I snuggled back into his side.

"Uh yeah, kind of I think I need to see a doctor… I'm fine just need to get something checked out…" I said praying secretly he was falling asleep again but of course he wasn't.

"What do you mean something checked out? What's wrong? You pregnant or something McNally?" He asked jokingly running his hand through my hair gently massaging my neck… trying hard not to let on he was right I just shook my head…

"No I think I'm due for my next depo injection…" I said still hoping he would buy it…

"Andy, talk to me honey!" he said now propping himself up to look at me properly as he took my face in his hands…

"Babe you've been vomiting for days, I know you're late and I know that you're out of your pill" He said gently kissing my nose before continuing, "I'm not worried if you are Hon, I'm actually kind of excited…" He said quietly kissing me passionately before I could speak.

"Sam!" I whispered pulling back when air became a necessity.

"We've never discussed this though Sam, we're at such a good point I'm so scared this is going to be the end of us I mean I know you're going to say this will make or break us but I'm scared I mean I haven't exactly had the greatest role models in the form of parents and I really don't want to end up like them I really don't. I mean my Mom couldn't handle my Dad and his work being priority so instead of taking me with her she left both of us in the middle of the night without an explanation and I really don't want that to be us with our kids I mean if we ever do-" this was there Sam cut me off with a kiss and strong one at that, I kissed him back just as hungrily as he kissed me lying back on the pillows he positioned himself on top of me still hungrily devouring my mouth with his not letting me speak at all. Finally when he let me breathe I knew I needed to get out all my emotions and feelings before we went to work…

"Sam I have to be sure first I don't want to get my hopes or yours up _please_ Sam honestly I really don't want to think that it is all go and then turns out that the test is a misreading or something… We can't tell anyone either Sammy I mean I'm not even telling Tracey yet, not until we know more." I said quietly nuzzling his nose with mine trying to smile and reassure him and myself in the same moment…

"Andy honey, I don't care what anyone else thinks right now, all I want to know is that you're safe and happy… AND that out little one _if _we are having a little one" he said placing a finger on my lips as I made to interrupt him but as he continued he place a kiss on my lips and grinned "that you both are okay that is all that matters to me, we can tell everyone when you are comfortable _but_ you know we have to tell Frank first…" He said quietly as he gently stoked my cheek just as he leans in for another kiss. Shaking my head against his lips I became scared again…

"No Sam! I'll be put on desk the whole time I can't go through that I mean you saw what Noelle was like when she was on it I can't _please_ don't make me I want to be on the streets with you, I'll go crazy behind the desk or stuck around the barn all day. Please don't make me go there… at least not yet" I begged clinging to his shirt as I tried to swipe the tears away now unable to look at him at all…

Sam stayed quiet for a moment or two as I continued wiping tears from my eyes. "Andy I won't say anything until we know what's going on and yes I know we'll both go crazy with you at the barn and me on the street all the time but at least you and our baby will be _safe_ which is the most important thing to me, I know the desk is boring and yes I remember all too well what Noelle was like when she was pregnant and not all women are the same during pregnancies honey. I tell you what let's see how you go I'll have a word with Frank about partnering you with me, Collins or Ollie…" He said taking my hands in his and kissing my cheek and along to my lips where he nibbled until I gave in and kissed him back hungrily rubbing my hands up and down his back as I slipped my tongue inside his mouth…

"I love you Sam Swarek!" I whispered a few minutes later just as I hungrily wrapped my legs around him before he could answer I began sucking on his pulse point and rubbing my hands up and down his sides. It was a few minutes before he replied but it was wonderful to hear it none the less…

"I love you too Andy, more than my own life and you know that I would do anything for you and our baby!" He said as he moaned against my shoulder before thrusting his hips towards me slightly emphasising how much he loved me right at that moment or at least a contributing factor to how much he loved me.

A short while later I realised something… "If I'm only partnered with you, Ollie and Nick baby everyone is going to think something's up I can only do that once you're in the detective rotation because then _if_ I am pregnant I'll be into my second trimester…" I said rolling him over so I could be on top and emphasise at least one of the positive facts about carrying _his_ child…

"Now that could work!" He said gently pulling my head down towards him so he could devour my lips again…

"What?" I asked before moaning loudly as Sam slipped his hand down between us and began rubbing me through my skimpy panties that were almost dripping because of how wet he was making me…

"Sam!" I moaned as I tried to suck on his neck again but he rolled me away suddenly… I pouted feeling rejected and not understanding why…

"Baby?" I asked looking confused at Sam as he sat up and began kissing down my stomach…

"Relax Andy, lie back down and trust me… you're in for a treat sweetheart!" He said leaning up to gently kiss me once before leaning back down to kiss along my thighs and rub his hands up and down them too.

It wasn't until moments later I realised what Sam was about to do… something I loved him doing and that he hadn't done in a while…

"Sam?" I asked questioning his motives as he slipped his fingers in the inside of my panties as he rubbed his finger up and down my clit gently but firmly. "Baby!" I moaned as I knotted my hands in his hair pushing his head down slightly. Chuckling quietly he switches his fingers to his tongue but gently pushes his finger inside as he brushes his tongue up and down my clit causing me to groan and thrust into him hungrily…

Sam knew that every time his tongue made contact with my clit it had the same effect on me… pure heaven and almost always resulted in a massive orgasm… Just like me giving him a blow job made him come like crazy…

"Oh God Sammy _please_ don't stop baby _ahh_!" I moaned biting down hard on my bottom lip as he increased pressure and speed on my clit now no longer bothering to thrust his finger in and out of me… He knew he had me where he wanted me… begging him to pleasure me… something he never said no to even in the middle of the night especially since I had become so hormonal recently we just weren't sure why…

Now I know the reason for being so hormonal, but things were so different... Sam and I weren't together which mean we (me and 'our' child) were on our own...  
I knew I couldn't do this without Sam but how could I get him to talk to me when he had spent the last six weeks ignoring me...  
Today was the day I would tell Sam he was going to be a father; I knew this would be the hardest thing I would ever face... Besides going through child birth or this pregnancy on my own...

**I do NOT own the Characters in this story the rights for those go to the creators of Rookie Blue. I do however own this story… Please Review and let me know what you think it is one of my first fan-fics :D**

**_Story is inspired by the song All I Ever Need by Paul McDonald and Nikki Reed._**


	2. Special News

**Chapter One: Special News**

I Knew I loved him, I knew he cared about me but just not if he loved me but now was the time to know for sure, not only was I holding a grenade but I was between six and eight weeks pregnant with his child….

Sam Swerek was the love of my life until just over five weeks ago when he broke up with me in a parking lot. Now he was standing with me waiting for ETF (Bomb Squad) to come in once Collins (Nick) and Katie were clear. Sam was standing with me just as I started to cry, sniffing I asked

"Do you how many bones are in the human body?" He looked at me with sudden concern

"206!" He replied slowly after a while.

"So that makes 412 for me right now? I whispered "what do you mean Andy?" He said looking me up and down.

"Are you?" He asked not finishing as ETF arrived.

"Okay McNally just stay calm and I'll do all the work!" He said trying to make me smile.

"Sam I need you to move back!" I said pleading with him both verbally and silently. I now of course could keep my eyes off or away from him…

"Done!" He said pulling me back to reality.

"Really?" I asked amazed as I looked down at my hands. He nodded and said

"Let's go!" I followed his suggestion trying to pull myself together without letting Sam see what was really going through my head.

"Andy wait, I need to talk to you!" Sam said grabbing my arm. I forced myself to face him.

"Me too but not here, after shift?" My place?" I asked nervously Sam nodded as we headed back to the station I sat nervously in the passenger's seat while Nick drove. Since Jerry's Stabbing Sam had chosen to ride alone… this was shortly before we split and then boom that on top of everything... my pregnancy… our baby…

The rest of the shift passed quickly before I knew it I had to face Sam again… to tell him I was carrying his child…

"Ready?" He asked gesturing towards his truck forcing himself to smile.

"Yeah sure thing…" I said walking slowly around to the other side of his truck and climbing in after I chucked my bag in the back. Sam climbed in without a word and started the truck, pulling out of the parking lot he chanced a glance at me saying

"Want to grab a bite first or to take with us I'm starving!" He said as he stopped at the light he looked at me properly.

"Sure I'm craving Chinese!" I said only just loud enough for him to hear.

"Craving huh?" Hmmm…" He said more to himself than to me.

"Yeah!" I said even quieter than before I decided it was best to stay quiet until we reached the safety of my apartment before I said anything else. Once we had stopped by our favourite take away shop we parked at my apartment, Sam got out and came around for my door. I had already opened it but gratefully acknowledged the thought and effort he was making none the less. I put my bag down and walked slowly towards the couch clutching my now churning stomach. I was nervous… of course I was, I had Sam in my apartment again, he was on my couch watching me intently almost waiting for me to speak… to tell him about our baby… that he was going to be a Dad…

"Okay first of all I need to ask you not speak until after I explain what I'm about to say…" I said pausing to look at him as he took a mouthful of dinner…

"Mhm okay but can I speak first?" He asked swallowing hard and soughing slightly…

"I know what you're going to say Sam and you don't have to say or do anything, I understand there were a lot of things going on but this isn't just about you and me anymore, it's about our child!" I said quietly now refusing to look at him wishing the last two words didn't follow.

"Are you for real?" he asked shoving his box onto the table and grabbing my hand.

"Yes Sam!" I said squeezing his hand and trying to keep a blank face as I tried to read his face.

"I've only just worked it out; I'm eight weeks along…" I said as I grinned just a little at the growing sparkle in his eyes.

"My turn?" Sam said removing his hand from mine only to cup my face with both.

"Andy I love you! I always have, nothing has changed I've just never known how to express what or how I felt. Andy for so long I have built up walls that no one can break through but you did and I can't stop thinking about you, even after I broke up with you and then at the thought of loosing you I knew I had to tell you how I felt." He said leaning towards me and kissing me gently. Hungrily kissing him back I pulled myself towards him only breaking our kiss to whisper

"I love you too Sammy!" Grinning he pulled my face back to his and lay back on the couch with me on top.

It felt like forever but I knew it was only a short time later that Sam asked "Who else knows about our little one?" I looked at him before gently kissing him

"No one, my symptoms have only just started… I want to keep it quiet so I can still work, just for a little while." I said as he went to argue

"I'll lose my mind on desk for eight months Sam!"

"No!" He said firmly "It's too dangerous Baby please!" He begged cupping my face again as I made to hide in his shoulder…

"It means less time with you though!" I complained trailing off as I hid my head in his shoulder kissing it just a little and sucking on it causing him to moan slightly.

Sam kissed me hungrily grinning all the while as he stood up and pulled me up and towards 'our bedroom.

"Sam!" I moaned quietly as he laid me on the bed and placed butterfly kisses down and around my neck and collarbone. Suddenly I wanted my clothes off not to mention his, I grabbed his shirt and ripped it off as he growled playfully and rolled over so I was on top. I grinned as he pulled my top off and unhooked my bra with one hand while playing with my breast with the other.

"Sam off NOW!" I whispered and demanded in the same moment as he playfully bit down on the nipple he still held loosely in his mouth.

"Really me or the clothes?" He asked teasingly grinning. I playfully smacked him on the chest.

"Sammy!" I begged pathetically as my annoying hormones kicked in. Sam grinned and obliged loyally, off came my pants closely followed by my panties, his favourite pair which he removed slowly but roughly then he started kissing along the inside of my thigh and up towards my pussy. (By now he had rolled me onto my back so he had more access).

My pussy was begging him not me, my clit was tingling like crazy. My hands clawed their way into his hair.

"Do it!" I begged pulling his head up towards me.

"Sam!" I moaned gently.

"Please?" I begged again a little more desperately than before Sam knew I loved his tongue and mouth inside me just as much as I loved his cock inside me.

"Just once?" I asked begging a little more pushing his head a little as he inched up my thigh. Sam stopped just short of my pussy kissing around it once before looking up at me.

"Please Sam _Please!_" I begged before groaning as he frowned at me.

"Pregnancy hormones!" I admitted rubbing my thumb across his cheek feeling pathetic.

"Baby it's okay, actually it's cute and kind of sexy!" He said playfully kissing my pussy again before his tongue slid inside and around my clit before running it up and down causing me to grab his hair tighter just as a moan escaped my lips. I bit down on my lip as he increased pressure and speed on my clit.

"Oh God Sam!" I moaned as my thighs began to tense and my clit began to tingle.

"Oh Sam, oh baby! Mmm!" I moaned as my hands knotted in his hair as I came hard moaning all the while unable to stop myself.

As quickly as my orgasm came it went with me needing to focus on my breathing to stop my head spinning like it always did when Sam 'licked me off'

"Good baby?" He asked moving up me to plant hungry and horny kisses along my neck and collarbone.

"Hell yes!" I said kissing him roughly.

"Thank you!" I said quietly as I felt a tear roll down my face, swatting it away I tried to keep eye contact with him but I couldn't I was too embarrassed.

"You know I'd do anything for you Andy, even that!" He said rubbing me gently as he kissed me more gently this time.

"I know I just really hate feeling embarrassed about begging you for that and anything else for that matter!" I said burying my face in his shoulder.

Sam laughed and sighed quietly trying hard not to let me hear it but of course I did.

"Sam?" I asked now worried

"You're embarrassed about begging me to pleasure you?" He asked teasingly after a minute or two. I laughed at myself and blushed looking away and biting my lip.

"Yeah, joys of being pregnant I guess!" I whispered suddenly annoyed more at myself than anything.

"Andy Baby it's okay to be embarrassed it's fine!" He said reassuringly rubbing my arm.

"I'm always ashamed of begging Sam, always have been you know that!" I said sighing. Sam laughed again and kissed me hungrily as he slid himself inside me slightly letting a loud groan escape as he did so.

"Uh Sammy!" I moaned pulling his face up to mine as he began moaning and groaning into my shoulder. Moaning I felt Sam come heavily as I wrapped my legs around him pushing him in further as I clung to him coming myself as he thrust me harder as we both moaned loudly.

Coming down from my final orgasm I released my legs from around his waist, loosening but not releasing him completely…

"I love you!" He said kissing me gently before moving down to my stomach "and I love you too little one!" He said kissing all over my stomach sending goose bumps down my spine as he did so.

"We should get some sleep sweetie!" I said a little while later as Sam snuggled up next to me on the bed.

"We have afternoon shift tomorrow Babe, we don't need to sleep yet!" He said trying to hide his own yawns as he kissed my neck and shoulders moving himself closer to me, allowing me to feel he was still hard.

"Well me and baby here" I said rubbing his hands now lying on my stomach, as I rubbed them I continued yawning once myself. "Are heading to sleep right now!" I said now closing my eyes contently… I was safe, back in Sam's arms and the most important bit was that my baby would have his or her father in their life and I would have my partner back always and forever…


	3. Perfect

**Chapter Two: Perfect**

It was only a few hours later that I woke to the sound of Sam's heavy breathing beside me I didn't usually wake during the night but having someone else in your bed made things a little different… after five weeks of no Sam having him back in bed next to me would take some getting used to again.. Not that I minded in the slightest… I had my Swarek back and that was all that mattered to me… the thought that Sam was back for good scared me slightly… I knew it shouldn't but there were so many revelations that happened tonight I knew it would take both of us a while to get used to it… the most important was that we were going to be parents and that was something special, something I had always doubted until I met Sam.. Sam made me think about things I refused to before him… before us…

"Andy? Are you alright?" Sam whispered a few minutes later placing a hand on my shoulder. Nodding I moved to rest my head on his chest.

"Yeah your heavy breathing woke me up…" I said snuggling into him a little more as he chuckled.

"Sorry must be more tired than I thought. I can go sleep on the couch… or at my place…" He said but I cut him off with a rough but passionate kiss grinning as he kissed me back

"No Couch… No other bed but this one Swarek!" I said between kisses.

"Yes Mamm!" He said pulling me on top of him running his hands up and down my back as I moved to straddle him bending down briefly to kiss and nibble his neck. Moaning he grabbed my backside and squeezed ever so slightly…

"Babe!" I growled rubbing myself against him slightly rougher than usual not allowing him to slide himself inside me just yet.

"What?" He asked stopping in mid-hip thrust/attempt to slide inside me. I grinned shyly before continuing I bent down again moaning loudly as I felt him slide inside me despite me no wanting it at that second I moaned out his name causing him to grin showing off the one thing that made me melt no matter the situation… his dimples…

"Detective Swarek!" I moaned as he began to thrust slightly inside me as he answered still ginning widely…

"Officer McNally!" He replied before pulling me down to kiss me hungrily rolling us over so he could have the one thing he always needed… control over the situation…

"Garr!" I said a moment or two later causing Sam to worry.

"Andy?" He asked looking at me with growing concern… "Sorry I was trying to remember what I wanted to say but I can't cause of my baby brain!" I said throwing my head back against the pillows in frustration…

"Can't have been important then Honey…" He said leaning down, thrusting as he began sucking on my neck hungrily right on my pulse point…

"Sam!" I moaned as he thrust in and out of me shortly coming heavily just as I did as well…

"Yes beautiful?" He asked kissing me hungrily…

"You're sexier than socks-on-a-rooster!" I muttered grinning as he rolled his eyes…

"Quoting Rusty off Footloose Hon?" He asked cheekily kissing me… I knew he loved that movie just as much as I did so I kissed him back and muttered

"You're my Willard Sam!" He grinned and kissed me…

"And you Andy are My Rebel child!" He laughed as I laughed just as he slid out of me and lay back down beside me pausing to kiss my breasts once.

Staying in the position I was in I drifted back off to sleep not really knowing what had just happened… We made love for the second time tonight and it was just as wonderful as the first time but the name calling or comments was something we had never done before maybe it was just a passing moment seeing as I started it but whatever it was I liked it.

"Still got enough for me in there baby?" He asked as he sucked softly on my clit making a little slurp noise as he removed his mouth as slid back up my body to kiss me longingly….

"Mmm maybe!" I replied now taking a deep breath trying to steady my racing heart and breathing.

"I'll take that as a challenge then Baby!" Sam said grinning as he kissed me hungrily and re positioned himself inside my legs angling ever so slightly so he could slide inside me without any problems…

"Sammy?" I asked moaning as his lips moved along my neck and down to my collarbone…

"Yes Honey?" He asked grinning widely as he slid himself inch by inch inside me…

"Uh… Damn I forgot what I was going to say…" I said groaning internally, I knew exactly what I wanted to say to him I just never wanted to bring the subject up… I never wanted to leave this perfect moment…

I was so god-damned horny and I wanted him so bad… BUT… That thought was of course short lived when my bladder and stomach decided to twist and squeeze all in the same moment… _Our child isn't even big enough to push on my bladder yet!_ I thought as I bolted upright causing Sam to stop and look at me with concern continuously growing on his face…

"Hon?" He asked looking up at me worried "You okay?" He asked stroking my face with his thumb I nodded and stayed silent praying the feeling would go away but as usual it didn't… "I need to pee!" I said pushing him off me not pausing to even think about the hurt look that crossed his face…

Once I had been to the bathroom and slid back into bed and into his arms again I smiled and kiss him "We need to get some sleep so I can make an appointment later to go see how long I can stay on the streets with you!" I said refusing to look at his face which I knew from the sudden tensing in his muscles would not be pleasant. "I know it will only be for like another month or something before I'm stuck on desk!"

It was a few moments later that Sam finally responded "I thought you knew how far along you were Andy?" Sam asked almost half an hour later when I came back to bed from the bathroom…

"It was a guess, I did the math since my last period but that doesn't mean much coz I could have been pregnant before that…" I said groaning slightly as I snuggled closer to Sam and realising he was still extremely hard from my interruption before…

"Or I could be less than that but the tests usually only show after you're roughly six to eight weeks well at least that's what Tracy told me…" I said moving slowly on him rubbing my legs against his hips as I rocked back and forth slowly causing Sam to groan and grip my hips a little tighter as I felt his cock start to throb…

"Wait Nash knows?" He asked suddenly stopping me as I bent down to kiss him…

"No she was talking about getting pregnant to Jerry and I think to be honest she was more talking to herself than to me but I heard her and asked her a couple of questions making sure I aimed them so it was still about her rather than me…"I said trying to kiss him again…

"She's pregnant to Jerry?" Sam asked linking our hands and moaning as I started to roll my hips again and kiss along his neck…

"No I don't think so I think he's trying to persuade her to have kids once their married and settled but she's not sure she can handle another kid…" I said remembering what she said just after talking to Jerry that morning…

"Huh?" Sam said thrusting himself inside me which caused me to gasp and grip his hands tightly as he began thrusting again and again now taking the time to roll us over so he was back on top and once again in control….

"What?" I asked moaning loudly as I felt my stomach start building the most amazing feeling Sam usually caused when he expressed how much he loved me… particularly when he was this hard… he slid so far inside me that I felt myself come without any effort…

"Oh nothing… I guess I thought Nash would be keen to have more kids especially after tying the knot with Jerry!" He said quietly as he unlocked one of our entwined hands to cup my breast and massage it…

"Ah careful please baby their a little sore!" I said sadly because I _loved_ Sam playing with them whichever way he pleased…

Choosing to try and continue our conversation I smiled as I said "She did have Leo really young Babe I mean I know she made sure as soon as she could she went on birth control when she was with Dex she couldn't let him ditch her again and treat her the way he did after she had Leo… It just wouldn't have been fair to anyone…" I said now defending my Best Friend just as Sam had begun to question his…

What seemed like an eternity later I moaned and started thrusting into Sam trying to focus on the matter at hand rather than wherever Sam's thoughts and gone too… Having no luck in bringing him back to reality I nudged him with my nose…

"Penny for your thoughts Babe?" I muttered kissing him sweetly as he finally turned back to look at me…

"Hmm yeah sorry Honey I was just thinking about how soon we're going to have to share our news I just don't want it to take the attention away from their special day…" He said bending down to kiss me hungrily as he pushed himself in and out of me trying to hold his lips against mine as he thrust deeper into me earning himself a groan and a graze of my teeth against his lip as I threw my head back moaning as he slid so far inside me I came again and again knowing I had an orgasm building I clung to him as best as I could as he got faster and slightly harder before stopping and asking

"You okay? Not too rough?" I pulled his face back to mine and kissed him hungrily "Perfect baby a little harder would be fine... _only_ if you want too I mean…" I said grinning against his lips as he kissed me again a little harder…

"Yeah?" He asked teasingly pulling out almost all the way before slamming himself back inside me groaning as he came hard and fast I'd never felt him come like this before it was like it was our first time again this baby of ours, my pregnancy was a blessing in disguise in so many ways…

Sometime later once we had both come down from our highs and excitement and we lay entangled in each other's arms… I asked him something I had a strange feeling he had been thinking about since I admitted about being pregnant…

"Sam? Before when you were away in La-la land…We're you thinking about us getting married?" I asked suddenly wishing that those words hadn't come out of my mouth because he sucked in a deep breath and stayed quiet…

It wasn't until I rolled over and faced him that he finally started breathing and looked down at me… "Yes I was… more so now we have a child on the way… I may not be traditional or play by the rules at work but that is one of my _own_ rules that whenever and if I ever became a father I would marry the girl whether it felt right or not…" He said kissing me before letting go of my waist and rolling away from me… He went over to his drawers and began to rummage in the before returning back to bed with something tiny in his hand…

"This was _NOT_ how I wanted to do this..." He said smiling for the first time since I mentioned the words….

"Do what?" I asked now _REALLY_ wishing I hadn't said anything… He reached out his hand which I took still unsure of what was happening well I knew my brain refused to believe it was happening… He pulled gently on my arm until I was on the edge of the bed where he knelt down folding one leg under him so he was on one knee…

"No!" I muttered as tears began to build in my eyes… swatting them away I looked at him with a half smile half pout on my face…

"I didn't mean you had to Sammy!" I said gently as he let go of my hand and smiled

"You didn't make me do this baby I've been wanting to do this for a while I just really didn't know how to do it... I wanted it to be special and have meaning… I guess this is it…" He said taking a deep breath and squeezing my hand before continuing with a growing smile on his face…

"Andy, you are the most amazing women I have ever met! You're funny, smart, beautiful and caring. You are a wonderful cop and an even better partner both here at home and at work… I never knew how lucky I was until I lost you… I never want to go through that again… You Andrea Claire McNally are my life and I want to spend the rest of mine showing you how much you mean to me! Andy will you marry me?" He asked now opening the box he held revealing a small but gorgeous looking ring it had three stones and each was just as pretty as the last… I couldn't stop staring at the ring two diamonds and a ruby in the middle and inscribed on the inside of the band was "My life, My Soul, My Everything"…

Bringing me back to reality Sam spoke noticing I was staring at the box with tears in my eyes… "This was my grandmother's; Sarah gave it to me back when we went through our suspension's…" Sam continued before I could say anything…

"I know you may think this is because of our baby but it's not I love you Andy and I want to marry you, I want to share how much you mean to me with our friends and family!" He said leaning up to nudge me with his nose trying to get me to say something…

"Sam I-" I started to say as I began to think of all the reasons not to jump into this but then I couldn't stop myself as I launched myself off the bed and into his arms, yelling

"Yes Sam, Yes I will marry you I don't care about anyone else but you, me and our baby! You are all that matters to me Sammy I want all of what you just said!" I said kissing him hungrily as we both landed on the floor, me on top of him… Laughing Sam moved around so he could place the ring onto my finger pausing to kiss it, then me and then our baby… (My stomach)

_Thank you all so very much for the reviews about the past two chapters… I find it hard at times to continue it's why they come in such late doses :D So here is chapter 3 for those who requested it. Thank you all so much once again your encouragement keeps me going: D_


	4. News

**Sorry this has been such a long time coming, I have no internet at home now and have had a massive writers block :( Will try and post more often hope you enjoy thanks again for reading. Xxx L Xxx**

**Chapter Three: News**

"So what do we tell everyone?" Sam asked me a little while later as he pulled back from my lips to breathe and grin at me dimples and all.

"I don't know I mean I know that we have to tell them but something tells me they're going to think we're getting hitched because of the baby and not that I care but I just maybe we should wait to announce the engagement I mean at least until maybe after baby arrives…

I'm not getting married looking like a pregnant whale" I said laughing and nuzzling Sam's nose with mine as he began to argue with me so I continued talking…

"Sam honey, I know you want to do right by me and our little one but I don't want to get married because I'm pregnant I want it to be because I love you, which you know I do its just its not going to look like that is all…

I'm probably over thinking things like always…" I said trailing off and looking out the window waiting for my fiancé to say something… anything…

It was a few more minutes before he spoke and in that time I began to over think even more due to his silence…

"McNally you always over think things, it's one of the reasons I love you." He said leaning down and nuzzling into my neck kissing along my collarbone as he mumbled 'I love you' into my neck.

It was a little while later I plucked up the courage to ask him something I had been curious about since his unexpected proposal moments ago…

"Hey Sammy?" I asked leaning into his touch as he held my face in place as he nibbled on my ear.

"Yeah?" He asked still not budging from his current position of nibbling my neck and now gently massaging my right breast…

"How long have you known you wanted to marry me? I mean you had the ring with a special message and everything on it… I just can't help but wonder I mean I'm a little curious about how long…" I asked fighting back a loud groan followed closely by a moan as I threw my head back.

Sam paused against my collarbone, he took a couple of steadying breathes before answering my question.

"When Sarah gave it to me, the ring I mean I took it without question, but it wasn't until we were at the school at the hostage call and you mentioned about us being too different that I realised I wanted to spend my life with you I just never had the balls to make the move and ask you." He said suddenly buying his head in my shoulder.

It took me a minute to realise that Sam was crying, like actually crying... Suddenly it was too much "Sammy we are both to blame-no babe look at me-"I sniffed trying to lift his head out of my shoulder.

"We both were and are to blame for a whole lot of things but they are in the past Sam, dwelling on them isn't going to do anything but cause problems." I said rubbing my nose against his gently.

"Our future is what matters now, you, me and our child, that is all that matters our little family baby NOTHING else Sam NOTHING!" I said firmly as I ran my thumb along his growing stubbly chin.

Sam sighed kissing my nose "You're right McNally, the past is the past, future now that's what we need to look at, like holding a job!" He said looking at the clock next to the bed before groaning.

"We'll both be late if you don't get in the shower now!" he said pulling away from me reluctantly I sighed.

"Fine!" I really think we should tell Frank today though!" I said knowing I'd be put on Desk/Booking or assigned to the Detectives and by extension Sam who had been pulled into rotation early since Jerry was off work for at least another two months...

"Yeah, I guess we should." Sam said quietly.

As I climbed into the shower I sighed knowing that as soon as we told Frank about the pregnancy my life would become extremely boring… At least we'd be safe I knew that that was the point of the whole debacle at least that what I kept telling myself not to mention what Sam told me as well.

The ride to work was just as bad if not worse than the ride home the night before, it wasn't that scared going back to work after holding a bomb and fearing for not only your own life but your unborn child as well it was more the fact that we were about to share the news of said unborn child with our staff sergeant and by extension the whole station… the only thing that kept me going was the fact that Sam would be by my side through the whole thing,,,

Walking into the station felt like my first day all over again, the only difference was Sam was by my side holding my hand tightly reassuringly squeezing it every now and again.

Letting my hand go at the lockers so we could change I began to wake up slightly as I walked into the ladies and to my locker still in a bit of a daze.

Everything that happened between me and Sam felt like a dream, it felt like it wasn't my life, even the thought of having a child felt odd, something I had never thought about it until Sam and even then I was too scared to mention it for fear of him running a mile at the very mention of children.

Realising I was dressed I walked out to meet Sam who was waiting in almost the exact spot he was when I walked in. Heading straight to Frank's office I felt my heart leap into my throat just as my feet began to slow. Sam of course sensed this he stopped and cupped my face causing me to look at him, all the fear and concern obvious on my face. "He's not going to be angry Andy, he will be shocked but nothing more. This is the right thing to do for everyone!" He said leaning in to kiss me gently before pulling back and wrapping an arm around my waist and leading me towards the stairs that lead to our Staff Sergeant's office.


End file.
